Electrophoretic separation of DNA fragments is used for a number of purposes in molecular and clinical biology and medicine, including next generation DNA sequencing, medical diagnostics, forensic science and DNA computing. Despite a demonstrated need and the efforts of skilled artisans, there remains a need in the art for a device and method of separating a single sample into fractions of multiple sizes in a single preparative electrophoresis process.